


My monster Family AU

by Dannybakugo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, mcyt
Genre: Drista is apart of Dream, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, There can be other MCYTs, Tommyinnit is the only human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannybakugo/pseuds/Dannybakugo
Summary: Also Im changing the AU, this is no longer just the Dream smp, though it is still the main focus, (The real main focus is Tommy), there will, and can be other MCYT’s (example- Hermitcraft, Aphmau, DanTDM, etc.)My monster Family AUWith Tommy being the only human!Tommy- HumanTechnoBlade-A piglinBadboyhalo- A demonPh1lza- A god of Death/Bird hybridSapnap- A Blaze hybridAwesamdude- creeper centaurSkeppy- Diamond hybridQuackity- A duck hybridAntfrost- A Cat humanoidCaptainPuffy- A Sheep humanoid/hybridJschlatt- A ram hybrid/humanoidRanboo- A Enderman/Half ??ConnorEatsPants- Hedgehog hybridTubbo_- Bee hybridDream- DreamonItsFundy- A KitsuneWilburSoot- Sirenlazarbeam- Gingerbread hybridNihachu- LamiaCallahan- reindeer hybridWispexe- fairy hybridPurpled- SatyrGeorgenotfound- VampireThe_Eret- Medusa (male Version)KarlJacobs- WerewolfPunz- TyphonPokimane- MadremontePonk- GhostVikkstar123- dragon hybridI will update this when a new character joins
Relationships: Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Dream, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84





	1. Request page

Asks questions, or request little Stories for me to write


	2. Chapter 2

How did they all met?  
Tommy kind of just found them I’ll make a story about that later, (this AU, is still in process is not really finish), and became the human of the house. All the others, how they met/or got together/ found each other, I’ll make a Full story about that in the future

How did they find Tommy, cause I'd imagine it be pretty strange to find a HUMAN child by all themselves.

Ok fine, but I’ll make a longer version of how Tommy met them later But for now have this

So Tommy Foster parents suck, So one day when Tommy parents lock him outside the house for the fifth time that week, (and it was only Wednesday) He got pissed, so He took his stuff (that was already in a his bag, not that There was much, because he didn’t unpack his stuff when he got dropped off). And he ran off, he didn’t go back to the adoption agency (foster home type of deal thingy, I don’t know), knowing that They will put him in another foster home and the process will repeat Intill he’s of age (he’s 12). So he runs away, he runs until he ends up in a Forest, a little later he stumbles upon a Deity who takes mercy on him. The Deity somehow gets Tommy to sign a contract, connecting his soul to The mansion, Making him the human of the house.

(I’ll make a more detailed version later)

Maybe a bit of how his upbringing went, cause I'd imagine he'd feel out of place considering he's the only human of the family.

He doesn’t really have a choice, he gets a little upset that he can’t do with the others can do, but its fine.

Are any of them related?  
Wilbur is Fundy dad  
Phil is Wilbur and Techno Soul dad  
Wilber and Techno are Soul brothers  
Phil is Fundy Soul Grandfather  
Tubbo is Jschlatt son  
Jschlatt and Puffy are Siblings  
Sam is George and Quackity Soul dad  
Sam is also Dream’s uncle Puffy is Dream Soul mom  
Bad is SapNap dad Skeppy is SapNap soul dad Niki and Ranboo are siblings.  
Punz and Purpled are Soul brothers

What are their needs/they do as (insert hybrid) 

Like Kitsunes would need constant entertainment?  
Fundy always needs attention, and if he’s not giving attention when he wants it, to hell breaks loose especially for Tommy,

Medusa’s ability turning people into stone?  
That’s what Eret‘s glasses are for, but many occasions Tommy (and other humans) have found themselves almost been turned to stone (or has)

Sirens being generally malicious?  
Wilbur is really just like a Play boy jerk unless someone provoked him then he’s just an asshole or He actually gets really murderer


End file.
